Cloud Nine
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: If she falls, all is lost – because she is the All-Spark. One side fights to protect her, another hunts her down, and then there are the darker ones, intent unknown. Her life is no longer meaningless, now that love, secrets and power are involved.
1. Introduction

CLOUD NINE

If she falls, all is lost – because she is, effectively, the All-Spark. One side fights to protect her, another hunts her down, and then there are the darker ones, intent unknown. Her life is no longer meaningless, now that love, secrets and power are involved.

CHAPTER ONE

Introduction: Girl With No Life

My eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light of my room, and I found myself closing the hazel orbs briefly, in an attempt to cling onto the remnants of my fast-fading dream. Like all my dreams as of late, it had been so vivid and colourful that it had seemed real, with vaguely unidentifiable shapes and a lot going on.

But one thing I _had_ been sure of was the figure with eyes like summer skies, and a hand extended toward me to help me out of the hole I was clinging to the edge of by my fingertips.

There had been a strange feeling I got when I looked into those eyes, like an overwhelming sense of devotion was being exuded from them.

Then I opened my own eyes again and sat up in defeat. With a sigh, I reminded myself that it had only been a dream, and that stuff like that didn't happen in real life, especially not in mine.

In fact, that dream (and the ones like it) had been on the opposite end of the scale to what my life was really like.

"I wonder what time it is?" I said out loud, reaching across my bed to locate my pink Nintendo DS. I found it where I had tossed it after deactivating the alarm that had woken me up at nine o'clock, and flipped it open again to see the numbers 18:00 in white letters on a black background.

My eyes opened wide in shock. "_How_ late?" I whispered in disbelief, before shaking my head slowly. "Emma, you have _really_ outdone yourself this time." I switched off the DS.

To accent my words, the grandfather clock out in the dining room struck six just then.

"Alright already, I'm up now!" I called to it, before swinging my feet over the side of my bed, and standing up. I picked my way carefully through a clear path of various things that made up my floor-drobe (I couldn't keep my room clean now if my life depended on it) and over to the door.

Was there really any point in getting up right now?

Oh, right, there was _one_ thing I had to do.

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in the pantry in the kitchen, waiting for the microwave to finish heating up the dog's dinner. Since it was a Friday, I was effectively alone in the house, as both my parents were at work and my sister was off doing…well, whatever it is she does on a Friday. Dad must've decided that the hassle of trying to wake me up was too great, and just left for work half an hour ago without even bothering to say 'see ya'. I supposed this should annoy me but, to be perfectly honest, I was beyond the point of caring anymore. I was stuck in a rut that was more like a ten foot deep hole at the moment, with no way of getting out by myself. I really had no idea what I was going to do.

I was wearing one of my favourite dresses that evening – it's short, with black on the top and a multicoloured black, white and blue skirt. My dark brown hair was tied up in a low ponytail, with two very long dark blue ribbons flowing down my back from it. Dad says I wear my ribbons long like Sailor Moon and that he hates it, but I like the way they look and continue to wear them accordingly (probably in a very Sailor Moon-like way).

When the microwave went off, I took the ice-cream container with two cups of veggies, rice and pasta in it out, and went out the back where our black lab-retriever Ranger waited somewhat impatiently.

"Okay." I commanded, as I set the container on the mat just outside the back door, and the dog dived in nose first. Being part Labrador, meal-times are one of his favourite times. He's like a canine vacuum cleaner.

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I closed the back door, and returned to the kitchen to see about my own dinner, stopping briefly to turn on the TV.

As I reheated last night's chicken curry and rice in the microwave (and eyed a packet of Pappadums on the shelf) I kept one ear on the TV, as the news was recapping their top story which, for once, wasn't about people dying.

It was actually quite interesting, and it had happened right here in our very city.

"…_police are still trying to find out what caused the mysterious explosion that shook Perth city last week_." The news reporter was saying, and images were shown of the area where the explosion had taken place. "_The event followed what appeared to be a meteor shower, the first on Perth's records, and scientists are investigating whether or not the two are linked. Just last month, a single meteor was seen falling to earth in the vicinity of Chidlow, just an hour and half drive from Perth City_…"

I frowned as I coated a Pappadum with extra virgin olive oil (oil with a questionable past). Chidlow was significant for two reasons – one, I'd taken riding lessons up there four years ago and, two, my sister had recently purchased a motorcycle from a man who lived up there.

The Kawasaki Ninja 250R was now sitting out in the driveway, down the back by the shed. It was black, with red and gold, shiny and powerful-looking. It had come to the house with gloves, a helmet, a new leather jacket, boots and cleaning kit, all of them new and very expensive.

I was impressed by it. My sister (whom I call Nee-San) was paranoid over it, and hardly let anyone go near it in the first week and a half. Mum and Dad were sceptical at first, but what could they say? Nee-San had taken a reckless streak after her latest break-up (thank God she and Mike-San were back together again), with a new piercing bringing the total to thirteen and a fair amount of beer coming into the house each week. She was planning on getting a tattoo as well.

Mike-San was also going for his motorbike license, and planned on getting a tattoo with her. Now _that's_ devotion. He'd even given her a promise ring – they'd been together for five years now, so…

"Where is Nee-San, anyway?" I asked, carrying my dinner over to the bench. "Oh well, maybe I'll take the ninja for a spin…" I said idly.

There was a sound like a doorbell chiming, which meant that my phone had gotten a message. I slid it open and discovered a new message from Nee-San. It read:

**I'm going 2 the movies with Mike, Jess and Gavin 2night, B home around 10. DO NOT TOUCH MY BIKE.**

"Sheesh," I muttered, tossing the phone down onto the couch. "I was only kidding. I wouldn't know what to do with the thing anyway." I went over to the fridge then, and got out a bottle of Pure Blonde beer. "She didn't say anything about touching her beer," I muttered, using a bottle opener to get the lid off and putting the bottle in my favourite stubby-holder. "And I'm good for it." I added, settling down on the couch with my dinner and drink. "Nee-San won't miss one…"

"_And now in other news, a man has been attacked and killed by a shark believed to be a Great White, while surfing near Gracetown_…"

"God, not _another_ one," I commented, as a video of a big black shark was shown cruising by on the screen. "I'll bet it's the same one, too, this _can't_ be good for their image…and if the guy is dead, how do they _know_ it was a White Pointer, it could've been a Tiger or a Whaler…" Sharks were a personal favourite of mine, even though _Jaws_ still freaked me out. I loved them all, from Hammerheads to Makos and even Grey Nurse sharks. Shark – and shark attacks – were just a part of life if you were going to swim at the beach. "Oh well, if it _is_ a Great White Shark then they can't kill it because it's a protected species…" I frowned. "Yeah, that's right, it mistook the man for a seal." I agreed with the news reader. "You tell em'."

I took a sip of beer before starting in on the curry and Pappadum, continuing to watch the news until they started talking about a man who'd gotten a broken bottle shoved into his face in a nightclub in Northbridge. By then I was finished my dinner and just about done with my beer, so I switched off the real-life horror story and carried my plate over to the dishwasher. "Now…" I began but, just then, the dog started barking.

I sighed, and went out the back. In the dim light, it was hard to tell where Ranger was (my long-distance eyesight is horrible, I need glasses for it) on all five acres of sprawling rural property. "Ranger!" I called out into the darkness, my voice carrying on into the darkness. I heard the chinkle of his tag on his collar, and turned in that direction. Best day of my life when I put that tag on there. "Range, come on!" I called, and heard him trotting toward me.

Then he was there, the hackles on his back standing straight up as his tail was curved in an arc over said back.

"What is the matter with you?" I said, opening the back door so that he could go inside. "You stay there," I told him, sliding the door shut. "And I'll go take a look."

Actually, that's not what I was planning on doing – what I _really_ wanted was an excuse to go and check out Nee-San's bike again, which is just what I did.

Little did I know, it would be the pivotal point of my life.


	2. Night Rider

CLOUD NINE

If she falls, all is lost – because she is, effectively, the All-Spark. One side fights to protect her, another hunts her down, and then there are the darker ones, intent unknown. Her life is no longer meaningless, now that love, secrets and power are involved.

NOTES:

Underlined: 'Transformer talking from alt mode', 'Random Blitzwing'

**Bold:** 'Hot-Head Blitzwing'

_Italics:_ 'Thinking', 'Transformer talking over com-link', 'person talking from phone or on TV', 'singing'

CHAPTER TWO

Night Rider

There it was, sitting there in the driveway, all black and metal and shiny. I stood about six feet away from it, hardly daring to go any closer, and yet drawn towards it in a compelling kind of way.

Nee-San had left it out in the driveway tonight, instead of putting it in the shed where her car and my car usually are.

In my mind, I heard the theme from the ad that plays during the _Tour De France_ ('_I got my bike, I got my bike_!') and I said: "Despite how cool it looks sitting there in the driveway like that…I still can't believe she bought it."

I was worried, of course, because of all those stories you hear of motorcycle accidents. My Mum used to ride and even owned a bike, but had given up after a fair few accidents. (She'd also given up surfing and scuba-diving after she'd seen a real live shark, so there you go). I was dreading the day I'd get a phone call telling me my only sister had been impaled on a power pole, no matter how much we argued. My life so far had been four funerals, two weddings and two christenings – I wasn't about to make it five funerals.

I sighed, shifting the horrible image from my mind – and that was when I noticed the black helmet with the blue visor, sitting on a pile of bricks waiting to be paved at the back of the driveway. My eyes opened wide. "Nee-San left her helmet out here!" I closed my eyes briefly. "Oh, why must you tempt me? No, I must be strong! Nee-San told me not to!"

Fifteen seconds later, the helmet was on my head and I was sitting astride the bike in all its bike-y glory.

"Well," I reasoned. "It's not exactly like I'm _going_ anywhere." (But that's not really the point now, is it?). "Hmm…maybe they did have a point about my height…" As Dad and Nee-San had predicted, my feet would not touch the ground. "I hate being short!" (I measure a measly 4'11" ¾ and weigh about 44kg – on a good day). "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I'd better get off now, before something happens – like I fall off." But I sighed. I wasn't in any real hurry to get off the bike – it felt kinda cool to be sitting on it, knowing that there was a lot of engine power in that bike.

I contemplated this as I looked up at the sky – and that's when I saw the falling star.

My eyes opened wide. Another one? It was such a big month for shooting stars. It streaked across the sky in blue light so fast I barely had time to make my wish.

_I wish, I wish oh shooting star…well, you know by now what it is that I want…_

"Except that it's heading right for me!" I said out loud, and don't ask me how I knew that – I just did.

But the blue light had arced gracefully in the sky, and was now speeding toward me so fast that I barely had time to react.

When it hit, my first instinct was to scream. Not because it hurt, or because I was scared, but because an overwhelming surge of _power_ suddenly seemed to course through my body, and I closed my eyes as my back arched, as those my heart was being dragged upwards by the power. It travelled through my body, leaving tingling sensations on my throat and chest.

In my mind's eye, I saw clear, vivid images that could only be described as memories, yet how could they be mine?

A figure with glowing green eyes and a lovely face surrounded by silver metal, rubies and other precious gems forming a crown on her forehead. I felt like I was seeing that image through very young eyes, the very first memory I'd long ago forgotten. But the emotion that went with that image was one of a love stronger than anything, one of pride and of awe.

Then I saw a new image, of two aircraft – both were jets. And the emotion that went with this new image was the fear of being left behind, of wanting to be with the ones I considered to be my very best friends. So the image shifted – it became something that I saw not through eyes but through a sense – and I was leaving the ground to catch up with them. The feeling that accompanied flying was indescribable.

The next image was of an old but wise figure whom I felt nothing but respect for, and I looked to my right briefly to see another figure I couldn't quite describe how I felt about – only that, when he glanced at me, the beating in my chest seemed to accelerate.

Next was a high-tech compound where five figures of varying sizes stood in line to face their commanding officer. As I swung my head around (in the vision) to address the red and white female figure next to me, I had a sudden, overwhelming urge to be down there with the others, and I knew how to make it happen. My mentor-figure would understand.

Then my emotions were filled with pain and regret, as I reached through the cold iron bars to touch the face of another of my best friends, cringing slightly at the feel of energon bleeding from his armour. How could this have happened? And was it just me, or did his blue eyes seem to have a tinge of purple in them?

I was sitting on a rooftop, looking into a different pair of summer sky blue eyes, so expressive and very concerned for me. I didn't blame him.

Then I was racing across the galaxy, holding the hand of a blue figure I had come to rely on more and more since we spent so much time together. We were on a mission, and en route to a whole new world.

Then my vision was clouded with my own pinkish-red energon, bleeding profusely as I looked into that single red optic and knew that it was all over.

The vision shifted, and became slightly hazier.

Someone was coming, he was purple and tan and had one red eye and a red…monocle?

Then a blue car was en route, speeding well above the limit.

The visions shifted again, and became even hazier.

An extremely attractive boy my own age, with black-tipped blonde hair smiled at me, and I felt nothing but joy when I saw this.

Then sadness, at the grey and black figure who had died to save me.

A hand-made plushie that I recognized.

A blue-haired figure wearing a red visor, and I didn't know what was going to happen.

The visions were becoming hazier and hazier.

Me staring at myself in the mirror as I wore a beautiful blue dress, and a white-haired girl standing beside me, smiling.

A boy who could've been the blonde-haired boy's twin, except that his hair was green and his eyes were violet.

A shark.

I saw a place I hadn't been to in awhile, and I felt nothing but joy at being back again in the tropics.

What appeared to be a baby tiger, and I only wanted to protect it. I certainly felt sorry enough for it.

And a little girl whom I _needed_ to protect. I was angry, but not at her. She was wearing purple and had a blue bow in her hair, which was the exact same shade as mine. She opened her eyes – and one was red, the other was blue.

I opened my own eyes then as the power inside of me settled down just a little bit, and I was surprised to find tears in my eyes.

Floating in a soft blue light in front of me was a jewel. A heart-shaped sapphire with a diamond-shaped ruby and emerald on either side of it, encased in gold plating. It was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen – and the most terrifying. Still, I longed to touch it.

I reached out a shaking hand and closed my fingers around the gem, feeling a warm relief floor through my fingers. I held the gem to my chest, and whispered: "Transformers are real."

Something alerted me instantly that my voice had changed – my words sounded more like singing. My voice rang and shimmered like a bell; it was amazing and, for half a second, I had a brief Twilight fantasy and indulged in a moment of strange satisfaction.

Something had changed, that much was certain.

Then I happened to look down at the dashboard of the bike I was still sitting on.

"_Prowl_!" A voice that was gruff around the edges seemed to issue from a very familiar red symbol that I was sure hadn't been there before. "_You've got a Decepticon closing in fast! Get out of there!_"

I couldn't believe it – my heart began to thud in my chest, and…I thought that I could feel a _second heart_, only it wasn't a heart.

It was all happening so fast.

"Emma?" The voice was coming from the bike, and had a slight British drawl. Like the voice that had come from the com-link, I recognized it from a TV show I adored…and from _somewhere else_…

I gulped. "Y-yes?" My voice sounded like wind chimes. "Prowl?" I guessed,

If he could have, he would have nodded. "Yes. Emma, hold on tight." His voice was exactly as it should be.

A small grid was lit up on the dashboard, with green lines. There were three blue dots on it, and a red dot that was in motion- heading toward two of the blue dots.

I blinked. "'Hold on tight'?" I repeated. "Why?"

I probably didn't even need to ask, as I soon found myself – and Prowl – out on the driveway and speeding down the street before I even had time to comprehend.

Prowl was in motion, the powerful hum of the engine all I could hear through the padded helmet, and there was nothing I could do but hold on for dear life.

"Oh my – my heart!" I exclaimed, as we pulled left onto Jandakot Road. I glared down at the dashboard (or whatever it's called), knowing full well that he could see me. "How about a little _warning_ next time, Prowl!" My voice was far too melodic to be sharp, but that was clearly my intention.

"Sorry." Prowl said contritely, as we reached the Jandakot-Warton junction in record time.

"It's okay." I replied, with a sigh. "But I haven't been on a motorcycle in nearly twelve years, I don't have a bike licence, plus I'm wearing a dress and my sister-"

"_Prowl_!" The voice of Ratchet cut me off, speaking sharply through the com-link (unlike me, the Autobot medic managed the sharpness very well). "_That Decepticon is right on your tailpipe! He's locked onto the All-Spark's energy signature!_" Both Prowl and I listened in silence. "_We're coming to back you up_!"

I realised something. "That Decepticon…I think it's Blitzwing! It must be I – I saw him! Wait…" Then something sunk in. "Did you say he's locked onto the All-Spark's energy signature?"

Neither one of them answered, but they didn't have to.

I already knew.

The All-Spark's energy signature was _my_ energy signature.

"Oh slag."


	3. Fire And Ice

CLOUD NINE

If she falls, all is lost – because she is, effectively, the All-Spark. One side fights to protect her, another hunts her down, and then there are the darker ones, intent unknown. Her life is no longer meaningless, now that love, secrets and power are involved.

CHAPTER THREE

Fire And Ice

_No One's P.O.V:_

Up in the skies, flying in robot mode above the locality of Banjup, the Decepticon triple-changer known as Blitzwing assessed he situation. Unlike Starscream, who flew faster than anything else and dominated the skies (up there, Starscream was the master of all he surveyed, or so he thought), Blitzwing had a tough time flying straight. The sooner he closed in on the All-Spark enough, he could land and get this whole ordeal over with.

"Blitzving to Megatron," The triple-changer said in his heavy German accent. "Ze All-Spark appears to have been picked up by an Autobot." This just made Blitzwing's day – NOT. "Do you vish for me to engage ze Autobot for possession of ze All-Spark?" He asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"_Yes_," Megatron's voice was deep, cold and full of authority. "_Let nothing stop you from bringing the All-Spark to me_."

Blitzwing sighed. That was easier said than done.

His left eye was a monocle that doubled as a scanner, and now he used it to scan the area around the All-Spark.

With his binocular-like vision, Blitzwing saw the motorcycle that his scanners told him was the Autobot cyber-ninja Prowl. And…

"**Ooh, ze Autobot has a little friend**!" Random Blitzwing had a black and red face like a freaky jack-o-lantern. "**Isn't she cute? I vant vun!**"

He switched back to icy-mode and continued scanning. "Hmm…readings indicate zat vun of zem has ze All-Spark _vizin_ zem…"

And Hot-Head Blitzwing declared: "**I vill destroy ze Autobot, regardless**!" Hot-Head Blitzwing had a permanently red face and a visor.

Icy-Blitzwing regained control (sort of). "Aurgh, really…vell, now to finish zis…"

Blitzwing moved in for the kill.

oOoOoOo

"Emma, don't worry," Prowl's voice sounded more reassuring than what it should. "I will protect you – and Ratchet?" I noted how his tone changed when he stopped talking to me. "I won't need any back-up for it, so save your strength." He sounded almost defensive now.

"Prowl!" I hissed, though I was somewhat amused. I expected this from the moody, lone-wolf of a cyber ninja after all. "Now, don't start that again! Stop being such a teenager and think realistically! You _need_ back-up if you're facing Blitzwing – he has three faces!" Aurgh, that one beer was making me talk _way_ too much. And yet I was thrilled by how shimmery my voice sounded, though it would take some adjusting to.

Prowl didn't seem to mind, though he did ask: "What does that have to do with anything, Emma?"

"Uh, hello?" I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you heard the old saying that three heads are better than one? _Think about it, Prowl_…" _I don't doubt Prowl's skills, but if it's Blitzwing he's got to face, then…back-up would be nice. Just In Case…_

I suddenly glanced up at the road ahead of me, just as the tan and purple robot landed with a resounding thud on Armadale Road.

The cannons came down over his shoulders, and he said: "Give me ze All-Spark and I may let you both live…and I may not."

I gasped, and then looked down. "Prowl!"

I felt the bike shift and change beneath me. I heard metal scraping against metal and then, quite suddenly, I was in the hand of a black robot, who had assumed a defensive position to face Blitzwing.

Prowl had a shuriken in his hand, and a steely glint in his blue, glasses-like viz-scanner. My heart was hammering so hard in my chest I would not have been at all surprised to discover that Prowl could feel it.

I thought: _This is it! Transformers really ARE real! People are going to freak out when they see two giant robots battling it out on Armadale Road! Major adrenaline rush about to hit!_

With a ka-chinkle, the gem I'd held in my hand landed on the road, but I barely heard it, as Prowl and Blitzwing glared at each other.

"Vell, Autobot," No matter how many times I'd heard it on TV,_ nothing_ could have prepared me for Blitzwing's German accent. "Can you protect ze All-Spark _and_ your little friend?"

I looked up at Prowl, slightly worried about what his answer might be. Having to take care of a living human who had – somehow – absorbed the most potent power in the universe had to have been more of a burden to face than just taking care of an orb in an orange box.

Prowl never took his viz-scanners off of Blitzwing as he replied confidently: "I think I can manage both, Decepticon."

Blitzwing's red eyes (optics?) glowed slightly. "Really? Zen ve shall see." Light from the street lamp reflected off his twin cannons, and suddenly I knew what he was about to do. The purple light rimmed with blue gave it away.

I didn't really have time to warn Prowl. I just yelled: "ICE!" And hoped he'd move before it hit.

Prowl moved alright. He was already in motion before the sheet of ice even hit (and then it spread across the road in all directions). That was ninja-mobility at its finest, but Prowl didn't stop there.

I was sitting on his shoulder, one hand holding onto him and the other holding down my dress, as he turned to face Blitzwing.

He'd thrown the shuriken in his hand at Blitzwing even before he'd stopped moving.

The golden weapon soared through the air toward Blitzwing, who dodged neatly to one side.

Then his face switched, and Hot-Head Blitzwing was infuriated for some reason. We found out why. "**How did she know zat vas ice! It doesn't even LOOK like ice before it hits!**"

He was still facing us, so he hadn't seen the shuriken make a graceful arc in mid-air.

Now Random Blitzwing came out. "Beautiful AND smart perhaps!" He cackled. "Ahahahahaha-"

CLONK!

The shuriken hit Blitzwing on the back of the head.

I looked at Prowl in admiration. "Impressive." My voice rang like a bell as I used Prowl's favourite word (well, it is!).

Prowl didn't say anything.

Suddenly, I became aware of a glowing red light behind us, and half turned to see the terrifying sight of the purple and aqua Decepticon Lugnut behind us – about to blow us to bits!

"Prowl, it's Lugnut!" I cried, as Prowl turned, and my hands – which had began glowing blue – came up.

A solid wall of blue energy formed between Lugnut and Prowl and me, startling all three of us as it was an unexplained reaction.

I then pushed Lugnut back with all my might, nearly falling off Prowl's shoulder except that the cyber ninja grabbed me in his hand.

I stared at my own hands in a stunned silence, barely hearing Prowl's soft voice saying: "That was some adrenaline rush, Emma."

"Ow…" Lugnut complained, from under a pile of wood nearly twenty feet away.

How had I done that? Was it…the All-Spark? It had to be, there was no other explanation for where that power had come from.

I looked at Prowl wordlessly, and he looked back at me, just as silently.

oOoOoOo

_No One's P.O.V:_

Blitzwing had been watching the whole thing from his high vantage point, and now he dodged the missile that Lugnut had fired.

Blitzwing used his scanner to read the energy levels that seemed to be coming from the human girl. Though her organic-structure masked most of it, Blitzwing's scanner confirmed the positive match on the All-Spark's energy. It seemed to have settled itself quite nicely in the human's body, filling every square inch of the tiny thing's structure. Her gold-coloured eyes shone with some kind of hidden emotion, as she stared at the cyber ninja Autobot.

Ignoring the explosion behind him, Random Blitzwing made a heart-shape with his hands. "She is beautiful, smart AND powerful!"

Hot-Head Blitzwing took over. "**Zen she is coming viz us**!" He declared.

Nothing would disrupt his mission – even if it meant having to take out the cyber ninja.

oOoOoOo

I was still too preoccupied with what I had just done, to notice that a very hot-headed Blitzwing had just fired a pair of missiles at us – but Prowl noticed.

And he acted accordingly but, later, when I thought back I wanted to kill him for being so reckless.

He threw me, and I flew through the air just as the missiles hit him directly in the chest. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out.

Then I hit the road a few metres away, and was immensely glad I was still wearing my helmet, although something sharp cut into the side of my face – I'm lucky to visor didn't break.

I stared at the sky above me for a few moments, before rising slowly, feeling sore and bruised. I looked around.

"Prowl?" I called.

The explosions from Blitzwing's missiles had started a few fires on the side of the road, and I had time to briefly wonder what other people were thinking about it, before I caught sight of Prowl.

"Prowl!" I called in shock. _Oh no!_

It was a scene straight out of the TV show, the part where Prowl's chest was ripped open by the mutated cockroach. Sparks crackled around the area, and I could see damaged circuitry and wires. Prowl lay there motionless, surrounded by flames.

My heart began to beat wildly and, ignoring the cut on my face, I made my way over to Prowl, taking off my helmet and dropping it onto the grass.

"Prowl," I all but whispered, as I picked a path through the small fires and climbed up onto Prowl's chest, staring in disbelief at the damaged part of his chest. "Please be okay…say something Prowl, please…"

Prowl looked at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. "E-Emma," He said, somewhat weakly. My breath caught in my throat. "Are you…okay? You're hurt…"

"Never mind me," I scolded gently, swallowing. "You're the one whose chest is…" Tears filled my eyes. "Oh God, don't go offline Prowl, please…"

We looked at each other.

Then I froze, as a cold voice from behind me said: "Not zat he has much of a choice." I turned around, and gaped at the being towering behind me. "And neizer do you – you are coming viz us."

My heart and the All-Spark began doing a line-dance in my chest, that's how loud they were both beating as I stared up at the Decepticon triple-changer known as Blitzwing.

"Oh no…Blitzwing…" I murmured. I thought: _L-look at our height comparison, damn it!_ I hated being short!

Prowl's voice was filled with hate as he said to Blitzwing: "D-don't touch her…Decepticon…don't you…"

I looked at him, seeing for the first time the extent the injuries were having on him. The TV show downplays that sort of thing, of that much I was certain right then, as I stared at the Autobot who had protected me.

_Prowl got hurt protecting me…he might go offline…because of __**me**__…_ I didn't feel like the reasons justified Prowl's actions – to me, _he_ was worth more than I was, simply because he wasn't me. I haven't got a reason to be here at the moment, no job or commitments. But Prowl had a purpose. _He doesn't even know me! I'm nothing to him…_

"Prowl, please…" I said quietly. "Save your strength, don't worry about me, I'll be okay…" Okay, possibly that was not true but, in the face of such extreme danger, I could afford to lie just a little.

As I stood up, I remembered Prowl's story. _And Prowl's the one with major trust issues!_ I faced Blitzwing, resolve firm and my arms out, barring the way as Nee-San had done before. _It's time he had a reason to trust someone!_ I decided. _I'll protect him!_

A soft breeze began to blow, billowing my hair, ribbons and dress, as I locked gazes with the enemy. _I feel like I could…maybe…makeup for all those times I was useless…in other words, my whole entire life…_

I didn't have a job, commitments or any kind of mission in the short-run. But, right now, I had the All-Spark in me, and it was giving me some kind of power. Power I could use to protect…it was up to me to protect Prowl. That was something I knew I could do.

Blitzwing seemed somewhat impressed with my show of bravery. "Vell, you have a lot of courage for vun so small, little All-Spark host…"

How did he know!

Oh, right…his left eye is a scanner…

Random Blitzwing took control then, his jack-o-lantern-like face grinning as he said: "Maybe Megatron vill let me keep her!"

Now what did _that_ mean!

No! It couldn't happen, I _can't_ go to the Decepticons! They _can't_ be allowed to have the power of the All-Spark! They would surely use it for evil!

Prowl and I both tensed at the thought.

And, suddenly, Lugnut was back. "Enough of your personal preference, Blitzwing!" He shouted. "We have our orders! Finish off the Autobot and bring the girl with us!"

"Viz pleasure, Lugnut." Icy Blitzwing said calmly, unable to keep the smirk off his face as he aimed his cannons directly at Prowl and me.

_They're really serious about this!_ I realised, panic spreading through me as my cut continued to bleed. The beating of my heart and the All-Spark echoed in my mind. _No, they can't!_ "**OPTIMUS**!" I screamed out loud.

There was a distinct swishing sound, as a large silver and red axe came flying through the air. At the same time, the sound of electricity…and more electricity…and something really heavy being launched…

A metal pole surrounded by pink static and bright yellow electrical surges hit Lugnut, while Blitzwing took both a battle axe and a wrecking-ball head-on.

Both Decepticons were knocked back, cracking the ground when they landed roughly on the other side of the road. I betcha it hurt them like hell, too. Serves them right.

_Whoa…_ I thought. "Oh my…" I tried to speak, but words failed me after that.

Optimus Prime caught his battle axe deftly, the wrecking-ball was returned to Bulkhead's fist, Ratchet looked unimpressed and then there was Bumblebee.

The bright yellow bot looked at me over his shoulder. His optics…they were as blue as summer skies, and filled with so much expression that I felt like I was looking through the windows to his soul. "Hey," He sounded exactly like he should. "How come you didn't yell out MY name?" His tone was light and teasing, despite the immediate danger we were all in.

_And here's our back-up!_ I realised with relief. If I was an anime character, I would've been sweat-dropping. Instead, I just settled for blushing and saying: "Bee! And the two beside you as well!" As an afterthought for Bulkhead and Ratchet.

It was the first time Bumblebee had head my shimmering, trilling voice, and it seemed to make him blush for some reason.

I was happy to see all four of them. I thought: _I'm so glad they came to help! We'll be safe now! And I get to meet Bee! This is Prowl's team!_

There was suddenly a strangled yell from behind me, and I turned in shock to see the sparks intensify around the wound on Prowl's chest. The look on his face was one of a bot who is trying to conceal just how much pain he's in.

"Prowl!" I cried. "Oh my God! Ratchet, we need help!" I called.

I heard Optimus' voice, as if through a fog. "Ratchet, help Prowl! Bumblebee, cover them! Bulkhead, you're with me! Move!" He ordered, as I reached for Prowl, but a pair of big hands grabbed me around the middle and pulled me back.

_Prowl!_

"Wait!" Bumblebee was the one holding onto me. "Don't get too close!" He carried me a few step back, to a safe distance. Around us, the small fires continued to burn. Across the street, Optimus and Bulkhead began to do battle with Blitzwing and Lugnut.

But I was more concerned about Prowl. Through my tears, I saw Ratchet, the medic, kneel beside Prowl and begin to do something to the wound on Prowl's chest, but I couldn't quite see. I _did_ hear him say, however:"It's gonna be hard to keep him stable! Both of you stay back!" That sounded like an order.

Still in Bumblebee's arms, I heard the yellow bot say: "Whatever those Decepticons did, they sure did a good job of it…" He sounded worried now.

"Blitzwing got him right in the chest with cannon fire…" I whispered. "Prowl was protecting me. It's all my fault!" I was crying now, unable to contain my own pain. It was like I was lying there going offline instead of Prowl. It _should_ have been that way. "The only thing worse than losing someone you care about is knowing that it's your fault!" I sobbed.

oOoOoOo

_No One's P.O.V:_

"Hey," Bumblebee was curious about something now. "I may be new to these human things," He reminded Emma. "So tell me…are those supposed to be glowing?"

Emma gasped, as she realised that the tears on her face _were_ glowing, shining blue in colour, just like the All-Spark. The night just kept getting stranger and stranger for her!

Up high, Blitzwing monitored her through his left-eye scanner. While his processor was deciphering a strange blue, cross-like symbol that kept on appearing whenever he scanned her, the quicker part of his CPU picked up on the energy coming from the tears on her face. All-Spark energy: intensifying – reaching critical level.

"Interesting…" Blitzwing mused, as he easily dodged Bulkhead's wrecking-ball. This human had certainly merged with the All-Spark in a most intriguing way.

Back on the ground, Ratchet suddenly yelled, startling Emma and Bumblebee out of their stunned reaction to the glowing tears.

"No!" Ratchet yelled, even getting the attention of Optimus and Bulkhead now, because the old bot's voice was somehow border-lining on panic. "His spark!"

They all watched as the colour of Prowl dulled and faded to black and grey. His blue viz-scanners dimmed, and then went black.

"PROWL!" His friends yelled.


	4. Spark Beats

CLOUD NINE

If she falls, all is lost – because she is, effectively, the All-Spark. One side fights to protect her, another hunts her down, and then there are the darker ones, intent unknown. Her life is no longer meaningless, now that love, secrets and power are involved.

CHAPTER FOUR

Spark Beats

The world seemed to be completely still and silent for one entire second, and then I snapped.

"NOOO!" I yelled, breaking free from Bumblebee's hands, leaping past a stunned Ratchet and landing right on Prowl's chest. My hands had begun to glow blue again as soon as I'd started yelling, and now I shoved them instinctively _through_ the metal of Prowl's chest-plate, plunging them deep into the cavities of the cyber-ninja's spark-chamber.

I said: "Prowl, no! Don't you dare go offline!" My words might've sounded angry, but that was only because I was on the verge of breaking point. Prowl wasn't supposed to die yet – that would've been just too cruel. The journey had only just begun and, besides, Nee-San would shoot me if anything happened to her $4000 bike. "What the hell gives you the right to just die!" Okay, there I was quoting a character I didn't like from a movie I didn't understand, but bear with me here.

My thoughts were coloured with regret, however. _You shouldn't die just to save me! Even if I have the All-Spark inside of me – I'm just not worth it._ I was referring to my lack of employment when I realised that. _But if you want it…that way…_

Prowl could protect me, if he wanted to. If he wanted to continue playing the hero, then who was I to stand in his way? It would take a greater woman than me to see into Prowl's mind, to know what the enigmatic cyber-ninja was thinking – but it seemed that Prowl hadn't been able to protect something a long time ago (aka, the protoforms, and his Master Yoketron). Perhaps, like me, Prowl was just trying to make up for his past. I had to admire that desire.

_I still wanna get to know you Prowl!_ Tears were cascading, unhindered, down my face as the blue light around my hands grew, and spread throughout Prowl's body. "Your team still needs you!" Was it working? I couldn't tell. I didn't even know what 'it' was. Just that it was the All-Spark's power. I closed my eyes, and tried to channel as much of the All-Spark's energy into Prowl as possible. "I STILL NEED YOU!" I yelled through my tears. I was feeling overly dramatic tonight, a result of one beer and more action than I'd ever cared to see. If my life was gonna be like this from now on, then I'd better get past these emotions in the first stage.

My eyes were still closed, so I didn't see the blue light expand upwards and create a pillar toward the sky, _Sun's Song_-style. I didn't see the stunned looks on the mechs' faces, didn't see the mouths of Bumblebee and Ratchet fall open in shock, or Blitzwing's scanner trained directly on me.

But I sensed all of this, and more, as the power faded gently, and the light twinkled into the sky before disappearing.

And then I heard a voice.

_Emma_, it said. _Don't think for a nanoclick that you're not worth being protected for who you are – you have no idea how special you yourself are. And I DO want it this way…I want to get to know you._

The voice belonged to Prowl. I looked down in shock. "P-Prowl?" I stammered, my voice ringing.

Prowl was looking up at me. All of his colour was back, and his viz-scanners were alight and blue again. "Emma…" There was a subtle edge to his voice that made me wonder if I was missing something very obvious, but right then I didn't care.

"Oh wow…" I couldn't believe it. "Did I really bring you back? And did you really mean…" Suddenly, I wasn't sure what I was saying anymore, and suddenly it didn't matter. "Oh God, I was so worried!" I buried my face in my hands and leaned across Prowl's repaired chest-plate, just so relieved that he really was alright.

One of Prowl's hands rested gently across my back, returning the hug as I smiled and sobbed tears of joy at the same time.

oOoOoOo

_No One's P.O.V:_

"Hey Doc-Bot…" Bumblebee tore his optics away from the happy scene for a moment, his tone thoughtful. "Haven't we seen that happen somewhere before?"

Ratchet didn't reply – he was still too stunned by what had just taken place – but an image came to Bumblebee then, and what he saw had been lost…no, _taken_, long ago.

A faint blush spread across the area just under the mech's eyes, and his spark reacted strangely when he looked at the girl – Emma – again. Prowl had stood up, and was still holding the young brunette close to him, as she dried away her tears and smiled up at him.

Bumblebee felt a strange jolt then, of an emotion he couldn't quite place but that he thought he'd experienced somewhere before…

He wondered about Emma and her strange powers, as well as her ability to bring a bot back from the very brink of being offline. He wondered what kind of a femme this Emma was.

Blitzwing was watching and wondering similar thoughts as well, and muttered: "It can't be…ze only ozer vun who could do zat vent offline tventy stellar cycles ago…" He shook his head as if to clear it.

Emma suddenly looked past the Autobots, to where Blitzwing and Lugnut were standing. With Prowl safely back online, she was feeling slightly more confident, as she called: "Hey, bots, did you forget the Decepticons!"

It was Optimus' turn to shake his head to clear it – the shock of seeing a possible resurrection was slowly fading – and he said: "Right! Autobots, let's go!" His battle-mask was still up. Optimus was ready for battle.

But, it was a battle Lugnut was suddenly not keen to undertake. The heavy-weight Decepticon had seen enough to know that he and Blitzwing might not walk away from this encounter unscathed if they didn't back out now. He looked at his partner. "Blitzwing, we cannot take on all of them," Lugnut _hated_ admitting he had any kind of weakness, but a fact was a fact. "We should report back to Lord Megatron!" Yes, their glorious leader should be aware of the situation – Megatron must be informed!

Blitzwing wasn't happy about leaving, but he wasn't about to take on all five Autobots by himself. "Fine – but ve vill come back for her!" He stated.

Emma and Prowl didn't say anything, but the looks on their faces were almost identical, despite the fact that one of them was a robot. Their expressions said _no way_. Prowl's hand tightened carefully around Emma then, and maybe Blitzwing sensed it. His circuitry coiled angrily.

Perhaps it was the Decepticons' quick and unexpected (but sensible) decision to retreat that enabled them their getaway, for the Autobots and Emma merely watched as the two Decepticons transformed into jets, and flew off into the night sky.

With the Decepticons on the run, Bumblebee was free to say whatever he wanted to. He chose to call: "Yeah, that's right – you Decepticons had better fly away!"

A smile lit up Emma's features.

Ratchet sighed. "And now they'll be reporting back to Megatron about the All-Spark…" He reminded them all.

"Hey, yeah," Bulkhead spoke for the first time. "About that…" He looked at Emma. They all looked at Emma.

Emma blinked, as she suddenly found herself the focal point of everyone's attention.


	5. White Fire

CLOUD NINE

If she falls, all is lost – because she is, effectively, the All-Spark. One side fights to protect her, another hunts her down, and then there are the darker ones, intent unknown. Her life is no longer meaningless, now that love, secrets and power are involved.

CHAPTER FIVE

White Fire

Whatever was left of my adrenaline rush seemed to be fading fast, as I felt four new pairs of electric blue optics boring holes into me. I gulped. _Now that the excitement's all over, I feel so shy! They're all looking at me! I wanna introduce myself, but I can't!_ I felt the way I used to feel in highschool, when the teacher asked you a question you didn't know the answer to, or like the time I met my cousin's new boyfriend, Peter. The fact that they were all guys didn't help to ease my thoughts – although, technically, I've found guys to be far less judgemental, but because I've never had a boyfriend I tend to worry about what the opposite gender thinks of me. Because I really don't know how they see me.

"This is Emma," Prowl suddenly introduced me, his voice calming me down instantly. "Her sister bought me as a motorbike just after I got here. You know by now that Emma has the All-Spark in her now." But, when I looked up at him, he was smiling like that last part wasn't important. I smiled too.

_Thanks, Prowl!_

"Hi Emma," Bumblebee appeared to be blushing a little bit. "I'm Bumblebee, but you can just call me Bee!"

I blushed as well. "Well, since I already do, I guess we're all set!" _Bee's so cute! This is unreal! Why am I blushing?_

Bulkhead suddenly seemed to remember something. "Hey, it's just like that White Fire said!" He exclaimed.

I stared at him. "Wait…who?" The name sounded oddly familiar to me.

Optimus had withdrawn his battle-mask, and now he explained: "About a decacycle ago, a transmission from somebot named 'White Fire' came through to us…"

"Wait, hold on," I interrupted him. "Is a decacycle a week or a month?"

"What are 'week' and 'month'?" Bumblebee wanted to know.

I sighed. "Look it up."

Meanwhile, Ratchet was talking to Optimus. "Prime," The old bot said. "Play the transmission for her – maybe she'll recognize the voice…"

Optimus nodded, and then pressed a section of his audio-receptor. A recording of a message – accompanied by a whole heap of static – played through, and I listened intently.

The message that came through went like this:

_This – White Fire – Guard – can't believe – doing this – All-Spark – will merge – a human's body – HE knows – is coming – need immediate reinforcements – sending coordinates –_!"

I blinked. The message was severely scrambled, like it had been recorded a long time ago and by somebody who was in an area with really bad reception. From the sounds of thing, however, it seemed like the Autobots had responded to the call. _Okay, so why did THESE guys answer the call?_ They weren't exactly the Elite Guard. _Not that I mind at all, but they're repair bots…_ Well, it was usually the unlikely heroes and, besides, that's what happened in the TV show. Still, had these guys even fought against any real threat before? Aside from Optimus, that is. _But they took on Blitzy and Lugnut…maybe I'm reading too much into this…hey, how did Prowl end up as Nee-San's bike?_ The irony was getting to me on that…maybe it _wasn't_ a coincidence. But what on earth had possessed Prowl to pose as a regular Kawasaki Ninja?

The Autobots appeared to be waiting for my answer, so I paused before answering: "That's the message? Umm, how can anyone make sense of that? You can't even tell if it's a boy or a girl…" _White Fire…White Fire…White Fire…_ "Even so, I think it might be a girl, because White Fire is the…"

At that precise moment, there was a crackling sound from Prowl's com-link, and then a voice yelled so loudly that none of us had _any_ trouble hearing it.

"_WHAT THE SLAG HAVE YOU AUTOBOTS BEEN DOING! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THROUGH FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR! YOU'D BETTER RESPOND TO THIS, CYBER-NINJA!_" The disembodied voice threatened.

Can you blame Prowl for looking a little shocked? Prowl touched the side of his helmet and said: "T-this is Prowl…who are you, and how did you get this frequen-"

He was cut off by the voice yelling: "_WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'M WHITE FIRE, I LIVE IN THE SHED NEXT TO YOU!_"

"Calm down…" Prowl muttered.

"_DON'T YOU __**DARE**__ TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU_..."

But, something clicked in my brain just then, and it was my turn to interrupt. "Wait!" I cried. "Oh my God, you must be Bianca!"

When my love for Transformers had begun, after the release of _Revenge of the Fallen_, I'd taken the liberty of naming nearly every piece of machinery in the house. My white Mitsubishi Lancer had been Christened 'White Fire', yet I called her Bianca since everyone else's car was named for an Italian colour too.

Could it be…that my car really _was_ a Transformer?

At this point, I didn't think _anything_ could surprise me ever again.

The voice abruptly became a lot more polite then, taking on a calmer tone as it replied: "_…Yes, that is correct, Milady._" (Milady?). "_Sorry about all this, but that cyber-ninja took you so fast I had no time to react…_"

Prowl didn't looked impressed at the accusation.

"_At least you're okay,_" Bianca continued. Her voice became urgent now. "_The police are on their way since your little Autobot friends made a mess of the Armadale-Warton Junction_!" I looked at the surrounding destruction, and didn't doubt this. But then, Bianca continued onto the worst of my worries. "_Also, your Mum's been trying to ring you, and Rosa says your sister's fifteen minutes away…_"

Rosa (short for Rosa Azure) was the name of my sister's dark blue Lancer. Wait…Nee-San was on her way home?

I was filled with sudden dread at the thought of her arriving home to find me – and her bike – missing.

_OH MY GOD…_

I know I went pale then. "Prowl…we have to go home right away." I said in a monotone.

"Agreed," Prowl responded, hutting off the communication between him and Bianca. I didn't know why Bianca had spoken that way to him, but I didn't have time to worry about it.

I looked around for my helmet, and Bulkhead handed it to me carefully.

"Here's your helmet, Emma." He said.

"Thankyou, Bulkhead." I replied, smiling up at the big green Autobot. He smiled back at me (or maybe his jaw is just tempered that way…).

Bumblebee, standing a few feet away, shrugged and said: "I guess Em was right. I mean, only a fem could be as glitchy as this White Fire is!"

I glared daggers at him, as Prowl face-palmed and muttered something that sounded like: "Idiot."

Optimus, however, appeared to be taking what Bumblebee had said into consideration. "Even so, there was something odd about the way she spoke…like she's not too friendly toward Autobots…"

We all knew what he was getting at, but I had to disagree as Prowl placed me gently on the ground by his feet. "Yeah, but let's not forgot how long I've been driving that Lancer," I said, lifting the helmet onto my head again. "There's no way in hell she's a Decepticon," I added confidently, and then said, almost to myself: "But I can't believe my care's a Transformer too…" No wonder…all those times I could've crashed and didn't…

"However," Prowl said seriously. "If we don't get home before Sarah, there won't be enough pieces of Emma left to fit in a 1 – 2 inch matchbox."

I turned and looked up at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Prowl." I told him. I turned back to face the other Autobots, and heard Prowl transform to alt mode behind me. "Hey, you guys can't stay here either," I informed them all. "People will freak out if they know Transformers are real." I then paused, wondering if they'd ask me to explain that last part. Did they know about the TV show?

Judging by the strange look I got from Optimus, I highly doubted it, but the Autobot leader chose not to question it, and instead responded: "We want to keep a low profile due to the Decepticons, so we'll head back to the base…"

I nearly gasped then – they had a _base_! Already? Wow…

"Prowl," Optimus added suddenly, looking very serious. "Take care of her." His blue optics flickered to me briefly.

I turned to look at the Kawasaki Ninja beside me, as it responded: "I will, Prime. Emma, let's go."

As I got on carefully, wishing I'd worn jeans, I felt the need to ask: "I'm not too heavy?" I didn't think Prowl was used to having a rider.

"Not at all." He replied.

I was actually pretty happy, as I said cheerfully: "You know, you'll have to tell me if I'm a better rider than my big sister is!" I glanced over at Bumblebee again, to see him staring at me like I was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. But I wasn't bothered by it – I was officially the happiest fan-girl alive. I was nearly singing as I mused: "I can't wait to meet Bianca and Rosa!" Beneath me, I thought I felt Prowl tense slightly, and I'll bet he could wait. "I wonder if everyone else's car is a Transformer also…" I'd named the cars belonging to my parents, as well as my sister's boyfriend. Wouldn't it be great if they were Transformers too?

Optimus seemed worried about something. "Yeah, about that…I don't doubt that Prowl will be able to handle anything that goes wrong," Oh, so he was worried about us getting attacked. Jeez, thanks for listening to me, Optimus. "But I'd feel a lot better if another bot went back with you-"

He was cut off by Bumblebee volunteering with an: "I'LL DO IT!" And one hand raised high into the air.

I blinked.

Optimus stared at Bumblebee for a moment, before shaking his head. "Uh…okay, _Bumblebee_ will do it," He said, almost sarcastically. Then he said _it_. "Autobots…transform and roll out!"

I had to cover my mouth with both hands to prevent myself from fan-girl screaming, as Optimus transformed into the fire-truck, Bulkhead into the armoured-vehicle (_that_ was going to be a sight to see, rolling down the Kwinana Freeway), and Ratchet into the ambulance. None of them actually looked like the proper vehicles you see around Perth, but they pulled off the TF:A-modelled cars perfectly.

_I never thought I'd actually get to hear that for real!_ I thought, as the three of them drove away from us. Then I wondered: _Where'd they go to get those alt modes?_

"Hey, Emma," I glanced down at Prowl when he spoke to me. "Before we go, what happened to that gem you had in your hand?"

"The gem I…" Then I remembered. "Oh, right!" I remembered it falling from my hand just after Prowl transformed. I looked around for it. "Umm, I think I dropped it over **there**, before the ice hit…" I trailed off. The attack was something we both didn't want to think about. Instead, I recalled the gem I had been given after the All-Spark had hit me. (~See Author's Notes~). I pointed toward the ice.

Bumblebee stepped forward – he was all for volunteering now. "I'll go and get it for you," He said. "Okay Em?"

And, without even waiting for an answer, he charged off toward the ice.

"Bee, wait!" I cried. "Ice is…"

KE-RASH!

Slide_

"Really slippery…" I cringed.

The ice was cracked where Bumblebee had landed, but his hand closed around the jewel. "No kidding…" I heard him say. "Ow…" He rubbed his arm gingerly.

"Did you hurt yourself!" I cried in alarm.

Bumblebee stared at me. I stared back at him. Why wasn't he answering?

Suddenly, I heard the one sound I DIDN'T want to hear at that stage – the wailing sound of police sirens, drawing closer. "Oh, no!" I exclaimed. "The police are coming!" _Considering, it'd be better (for me) if the Decepticons came back instead!_ I was too young to be discovered at the scene of something like this!

Possibly Prowl felt that way too, because he said: "Bumblebee's fine – hold on tight, Emma."

Which I did, as we went from standstill to about fifty in three seconds, and Bumblebee hurried to transform into his alt mode – a shiny yellow bug with a black racing stripe and a licence plate that said BEE-OTCH – and follow us.

On the radar in front of me, I saw three blue dots – that was me, Prowl and Bumblebee – as well as a series of red dots that I assumed were the police.

Prowl bypassed Warton Road but, before I could ask why, he answered my unspoken question. "We'll need to take a side-street home to avoid looking like we had anything to do with what went on back there," As an afterthought the mech added: "It'll take us longer, though."

Oh, terrific. "Just as long as we're home before N ee-San," I replied, trying to stay calm. Bumblebee was cruising along beside us, doing ten K's over the speed limit. "And as long as we don't run into any…"

"What's that?" Bumblebee cut me off.

"Hn?" I looked at the image reflected in one of his wing-mirrors…the blue and white cruiser with the flashing red and blue lights… "Oh no!" I gasped.

This could not be happening.

"It's a police officer!" I was officially panicking now. "He wants us to pull over! He's going to check my non-existent licence, PLUS I've had a beer tonight!" I began to hyperventilate. "I'll be in so much trouble with Mum and Dad, and Nee-San is going to KILL me, Prowl!" I wailed miserably.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my waist, and I found myself being lifted, and suddenly I was on the back of the bike, and someone wearing a black helmet and gold-trimmed leather jacket was sitting in front of me where I had been just a few seconds ago.

As he pulled over onto the side of the road, and Bumblebee pulled off a few metres ahead of us, Prowl's holoform turned around, and his piercing blue eyes gazed at me from beneath his dark sunglasses. He had a slight Japanese-appearance, the kind of face you see in modern Japanese ninja movies. Or something. "I know I've said this before, but…hold on tight, Emma." Prowl said.

I stared at him in shock, like I'd never seen such a thing before (well, I haven't!). "H-holoform!" I managed to say, before wrapping my arms around Prowl's waist and closing my eyes in disbelief.

My mind was racing about a mile a minute, keeping nice pace with my heart and spark. _Okay, Prowl just officially became my own personal Edward Cullen!_ I thought, as a brief image of Robert Pattinson's character flashed through my mind. _He even did what the vampire does on page 345 of the book! Sort of…but HOW did he do it? Or, an even better question is this: how on earth did Prowl…_ My subconscious was thinking things like 'wow', 'oh my God' and 'Prowl's so hot'. _Get to be so Goddam handsome! More than he was before…_

Was I even _allowed_ to be thinking this? Was this okay? Yeah, sure it was – it was normal. I was a girl, after all. And a fan-girl at that.

_Thank Primus Prowl isn't a mind-reader like Edward is…_ I was thankful for that. I would've _died _if the aloof cyber-ninja knew I thought he was attractive. Though he could probably hear my heart/spark. _Phenylethamine overdose! Guys that are hot AND have great personalities are so rare! I should have known!_ By this stage, I should have released half of these thoughts were triggered by that one beer I'd had – drinking tends to make you go overboard, way OTT. But I had a good point when I thought about it. _Only Prowl could be this impressive! He really is one in a million! This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me!_

I was suddenly startled out of my reverie with a: "Huh?" As an unfamiliar voice calling Prowl 'sir' told him that all was in order and he was good to go, and suddenly we were moving again.

"I'm sorry," I said, embarrassed. "I spaced out. What happened Prowl?" I glanced at the yellow bug that had pulled up alongside us. "Bee?" And then I nearly had a heart attack. Looking at me from the driver's seat was Bumblebee's holoform – he had black-tipped blonde hair that seemed familiar somehow, and the trademark yellow and black jacket you see on Deviant Art.

"It was just a random license check." The holoform said.

_What licenses! And where did these holoforms come from!_ My mind was freaking out again.

"Don't worry about it," I heard Prowl say. "Things are all taken care of, Ems."

_He called me Ems!_ I smiled, though suddenly I felt more tired than I had all evening, despite the twelve or so hours sleep I had managed to get in. So I rested my head on Prowl's holoform's shoulder, and muttered: "Okay Prowl. I won't."

I hoped he didn't mind my resting there like that, but I have to admit it was a very nice way to travel…and I'd kind of always wanted to do it, ever since I was about fifteen.

I think I feel asleep. How come I didn't fall off?

oOoOoOo

_No One's P.O.V:_

Five minutes later, Prowl and Bumblebee were approaching Emma's house, and Prowl decided that it was time to wake the girl up. He's easily kept her on board while she'd been sleeping, but it was probably best that she wake up now.

"Em," He said quietly. "Wake up. We're back at the house."

She stirred, opening her eyes and blinking, slightly dazed. "Huh? We are? Already? Did I really fall asleep?"

Bumblebee was looking ahead, so he'd already seen the figure standing motionless on the driveway by the time they got there. "Hey guys?" Bumblebee asked. "Who's that gir-"

The Mask of Doom opened her mouth, which was lined with light green lipstick. "Where in Prisma's name HAVE you been!" She all but yelled.

"White Fire." Emma, Prowl and Bumblebee said in unison.

Emma's eyes were trained directly on the girl, the holoform of her car, Bianca.

Appearing to be a year or two older than her charge, Bianca's holoform had long snow-white hair tied up in a Princess Kakyuu meets Nurse Joy style. She wore big pink sunglasses similar to Prowl's black ones over her eyes, a white dress with a blue cross-like symbol on it, a pink headband with a green arrow-shaped jewel and tall white boots. The look on her face was unimpressed as her gaze passed over the two Autobots, before coming to rest on Emma. Bianca's expression softened. "My Lady, your sister is one minute away and counting. With all due respect, you should probably remove yourself from the situation. You Autobots, by the way," And her topaz-coloured eyes glared at Prowl and Bumblebee from behind her big sunglasses. "Have five nanoclicks to get out of here!" There was so much dislike in her voice when she spoke to the Autobots, that Emma's heart just about stopped.

"No!" Her voice shimmered and rang through the night. "I don't want them to go! Prowl was the one who saved my life, after all!"

Bianca didn't say anything.

Prowl and Bumblebee both stared at Emma.

"Prowl nearly went offline saving me!" The brunette informed a silent Bianca. "_I_ then had to figure out how to save _him_! If not for the Autobots, I wouldn't be here! The least we can do is offer them what we have – that being our friendship! Please be nice to them, Bianca. They're my friends." Emma's tone was almost pleading at the end there.

Bianca sighed, an expression of long-suffering. "I see…please forgive me, your majesty. I am glad you have found a show of friendship in the Autobots."

"You don't sound glad." Emma pointed out, dismounting and taking off her helmet, which she handed to Bumblebee's holoform.

Bianca sighed again. "Though I am grateful that the cyber-ninja saved you, I cannot forgive what I cannot forget. That being the Autobots…" She glanced at the two present, before turning her gaze directly to a stunned Emma. "Are the reason my planet was destroyed and I spent the last ten millennium in Limbo."

Emma's eyes widened then, as a series of very painful images flashed behind her eyes. A blue fem-bot, lying bleeding and partially torn apart…a cruel dark being, with a red ruby set just above cold red eyes…and lastly a shadowed figure with red eyes and a cape, along with something terrible and ominous that loomed in the background and foretold only death and destruction.

All three images were clouded with bled energon.

Consciousness failed Emma and, tears glistening under her eyes, she fainted, falling backwards toward the driveway, only to be caught in the arms of Prowl's holoform.

Bumblebee was shocked. "Prowl, what just happened to her!" He glanced suspiciously at Bianca, before looking back at Emma, just as a small beam of all-too-familiar blue light shot straight up into the sky, bathing them all in its cool glow. "Is she okay!"

"She saw these images in her mind," Prowl said quietly, staring at Emma's now peaceful face. "I'm not sure what they were…" The bleeding energon…where had these images come from?

"In her mind?" Bianca repeated softly, not making any moves to approach the two Autobots as they gazed at Emma in a stunned way. "Wait a minute…" The way the two mechs were staring at her…and the blue light that was leaving a subtle glow on the skin of both Emma and Prowl…Bianca cursed. "Oh frag. This is just perfect…"

"Hey, isn't that the All-Spark's energy?" Bumblebee wondered. He was worried now – this was what humans called 'fainting', and it wasn't a good sign.

Bianca closed her eyes briefly and, when she opened them again, she saw headlights turning the corner on the street fifty metres up the road. "Hn?" Her sensitive ears heard a familiar engine. "Sister!" She gasped. She was frozen for a second – the mechs were too – and then Bianca swung into action. She began barking orders. "Cyber-ninja, get yourself and that helmet around the back now! Yellow-jacket," She addressed Bumblebee. "Make like a cyber-ninja and disappear! I'll take care of the princess!"

High above them, the ghost energy of the All-Spark streaked across the sky like a shooting star, before splitting into multiple different beams of light.

oOoOoOo

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A heart-shaped sapphire, dark blue in colour,

Set upon a bed of solid gold,

And flanked by its wingmen, which are a red ruby and a green emerald, respectively.

Length: 8cm

Width: 5cm

Cost: Probably expensive

Notes: Pretty


	6. Aoi Sora Ni Hikouki Kumo

CLOUD NINE

If she falls, all is lost – because she is, effectively, the All-Spark. One side fights to protect her, another hunts her down, and then there are the darker ones, intent unknown. Her life is no longer meaningless, now that love, secrets and power are involved.

CHAPTER SIX

Aoi Sora Ni Hikouki Kumo

_No One's P.O.V:_

Deep within the Decepticons' base on earth, Blitzwing instinctively dodged the plasma energy directed at him, but it was more like a flinch.

Megatron's voice was dark and cold as he said: "Blitzwing…you deliberately dodged." The cruel Decepticon leader had purposely fired his plasma cannon at the triple-changer.

Blitzwing didn't respond.

Lugnut, however, stepped forward. "Milord," He said hastily. "It was not-"

"_Both_ of you," Megatron silenced Lugnut immediately. "Failed to bring me the All-Spark!" He began pacing back and forth, an intimidating yet impressive Decepticon of black, grey and red. "The fact that it has found a new host is irrelevant! Track the human girl down using the energy signature from the All-Spark, and bring them _both_ to me!" He stopped pacing and glared at all four of his subordinates. "_Bring her to me alive and unharmed_! But destroy _any_ Autobot on sight!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The four Decepticons intoned, with varying levels of commitment.  
Megatron then faced Blitzwing and Lugnut again. "AFTER you finish healing from this." He added, raising his plasma cannon once more.

Blackarachnia watched indifferently, the heat from the plasma cannon reaching her even though she stood at a safe distance away. It's energy only stung the organic side of her slightly. The current situation did not interest her.

Starscream, on the other hand, looked as if he were enjoying himself, as he watched Blitzwing and Lugnut get punished. Starscream quite liked it when Megatron punished, actually – so long as it was not he himself getting shot at. A tiny smirk was on Starscream's face for another reason also – he was busy plotting the ultimate act of treachery.

Regicide.

oOoOoOo

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen, I mean weird things.

My pinkie finger seemed to be tied to someone else's with a red ribbon, which would not break and we couldn't get it off.

Blood clouded my vision as I stared at sky blue eyes and a strange red disc…

Prowl…him I knew.

And…was that Blurr? It must've been…he looked thrilled.

A giant spider that was purple twisted and turned, before becoming a first place gold medal with a blue ribbon on it. That was weird.

I thought I saw Bumblebee at first, but then the vision shifted and blonde and yellow were replaced with green, the black tips became streaks, and the eyes a guarded, violet colour. He reached for me.

Blue light enveloped me.

I looked down at myself, and found myself in a snow-white dress, standing in ankle-deep water, and I was surprised to find myself in a veil and silk gloves as well. Was I getting married? I haven't dreamed about weddings…ever.

The gloves had no fingers. I looked down at my left hand, and saw the most beautiful ring I ever could have dreamed of. It was a soft gold, with what I somehow _knew_ was a pink argyle diamond on it, a stone that's worth more than most people's houses. Tinier white diamonds decorated the band of the ring.

It was weightless on my finger, too beautiful to belong to me but, somehow, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it did.

I knew then that everything had changed…completely.

oOoOoOo

_No One's P.O.V:_

Well, maybe not completely…the next morning (8:00)…

Emma's mother, Lee, a tall brown-eyed woman with long dark hair extensions and glasses, poured a glass of milk and put the carton backing the fridge. "Where's Emma?" The fifty-three year old asked.

"She's still in bed, of course." Lee's fifty year old husband, silver-black-haired and blue-eyed Bruce, replied, as he came in through the double glass doors to the family room.

On the couch, twenty-four year old Sarah sat typing a text message to her boyfriend. Sarah had long dark hair extensions which were white on the bottom, dark brown contacts over her hazel-green eyes and multiple piercings. She looked up from her I-Phone and said: "She was asleep when I got home last night." Not that she really cared – she was going out on her bike with Mike today. Maybe they'd go to see Mike's sister Amanda, and spend some time with her and her partner Joel. Or maybe they could go shopping. If that was the case then she'd take her car and leave her bike at home.

The three older members of Emma's family turned to the TV then, as the news reporter said: "…_the extent of the damage. This includes a sheet of what appears to be solid ice covering a distance of nearly 340M2…witnesses are urged to contact the police immediately, as they continue to investigate the mysterious events that seem to be shaping our city lately. And now, the skies of Perth were lit up last night in a fantastic array of unexplained blue lights_…"

"Amazing…" Sarah muttered. "I'll bet Emma was too busy playing _Donkey Kong_ to even notice." It would be just like her sister to miss something like that, Sarah thought, completely unaware of the fact that Emma spent half the day looking up at the sky because she found it compelling. Even when she was out rollerblading, the youth liked to stop and admire the cloud formations, or the orange sunset.

Lee sighed. "Enough, Sarah." To her husband she said: "Do you feel like going up to Jarrahdale today?"

Bruce nodded.

And, in the garage, the two beings known as Azura and Blu listened as the three adults made plans.


End file.
